


Demons

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Niall, Ghost Harry, Harry's not real, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, It's sad but it's good, Louis is happy with Harry, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad Louis, Schizophrenia, but i like this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis souffe de schizophrénie et à pour hallucination Harry. Les gens autour de lui essayent de le soigner mais lui lutte pour rester près de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Louis était le genre de garçon isolé, qui n'aimait pas la foule. A l'âge de cinq ans, il était le seul enfant à passer ses récréations assit dans un coin de la cours où personne ne serait susceptible de lui parler. Il méprisait les adultes qui essayait de le faire participer en classe ou de le greffer à un petit groupe d'élève pour jouer. Déjà à cette époque, quelques garçons et filles se moquaient de lui parce qu'il était le plus petit et qu'il ne prononçait pas un mot de la journée. Lorsque quelqu'un le touchait, il se mettait à crier et se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'on le lâche. Presque tous les jours, la directrice appelait Johanna, sa mère, pour qu'elle vienne le chercher ou simplement le calmer. Louis ne pleurait jamais, à croire qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment, ou alors seulement la colère. Lors de ses huit ans, un garçon de sa classe avait prit l'habitude de l'embêter. A l'heure du midi, alors que Louis était assit à son habitude au fond de la cours sous une sorte de feuillage formant un arc, ce fameux garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et commença à lui perler en lui donnant des coups sur le crâne. Au bout d'un moment, Louis se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage avec ses petits poings. Les professeurs arrivèrent de suite et le prirent par les bras en le soulevant. Il ne touchait plus le sol et criait de toutes ses forces. Il battait des pieds dans le vide et deux adultes l'emmenèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Lorsqu'il fut assit, il croisa les bras sur sa chemise à carreau et fronça les sourcils.

 

_\- Madame Gojon va arriver, dit un professeur, restes bien tranquille !_

 

Louis bougonna mais obéit. Ce n'était pas un enfant méchant, loin de la ! Il était adorable mais difficile à comprendre. Il était très renfermé et personne ne savait pourquoi. Louis leva légèrement les yeux et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage encore un peu potelé. Un petit garçon avec les cheveux bruns et bouclé aux grands yeux verts était posté devant lui.

 

_\- C'était pas gentil ce que tu as fais Lou._

_\- Je.. Je suis désolé. Mais il m'a frappé._

_\- C'est pour ça que je suis pas fâché._

 

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser place à une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux roux décolorés, un peu rond, habillée d'une jupe bleu remontée au dessus des genoux et un chemisier vert clair de mauvais goût. Elle vint s'asseoir derrière son bureau, joint ses mains sur la table et regarda tristement Louis. Lui, ne la regardait pas mais préférait le sol.

 

 _\- Louis, Louis, Louis_ , soupira-t-elle désespérément. _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_

 

Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas parler. Finalement, la directrice appela Johanna pour la énième fois depuis sa scolarisation dans cette école primaire. En attendant la mère de Louis, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, essayant de détecter ce qui n'allait pas chez ce petit garçon à l'allure si innocente. C'est alors que celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens le fixait, il trouvait ça menaçant, Mais il ne fit rien pour autant. Il pensait à sa maman. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire cette fois-ci ? Allait-elle en colère ? Triste ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, il ne voulait plus la voir le soir pleurer sur le canapé complètement exténuée. Dans ces moments là, Louis la prenait dans ses petits bras et essayait de faire rentrer l'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux. Une maman ça ne devait pas pleurer, et encore moins à cause de son enfant. Louis s'en voulait de ne pas être comme les autres petits garçons, avec pleins d'amis, qui jouent au football pendant les moments libres, qui écoutent en classe et qui arrivent à faire tous leurs devoirs le soirs sans avoir une crise en plein milieu. Lorsque Johanna arriva dans le bureau, elle s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui caressa la joue. Elle était la seule personne qui arrivait à le toucher sans se faire frapper, ou la deuxième personne. Elle le regarda en souriant tristement.

 

_\- Alors mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On m'a dit que tu avais tapé un garçon de classe. Zayn c'est ça ? Encore lui hein. Il ne te lâche pas décidément._

 

Johanna avait prit l'habitude qu'il ne réponde pas, alors elle parlait à sa place en toute délicatesse.

 

_\- Maman va te ramené à la maison, te préparer un goûté, et demain on va pas l'école parce que maman va t'emmener voir des messieurs pour voir si Loulou à un super pouvoir !_

 

Louis acquiesça et se leva pour prendre la main que sa mère lui tendait. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas voir si il a un pouvoir, il n'était pas naïf, mais il aimait la façon dont sa mère transformait la vérité en petits mensonges pour qu'il n'ai pas peur. Mais il n'avait pas peur, il était fort. En rentrant dans leur appartement, Louis partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et attendit que Johanna lui apporte ses tartines de beurre. Le jour suivant, Johanna vint le réveiller vers neuf heure, elle l'habilla et après son petit déjeuné, il partirent dans la voiture. Louis, attaché dans son siège d'enfant, suivait, avec l'indexe contre la vitre, les voitures sur l'autoroute. A chaque fois qu'ils dépassaient une voiture, il battait des pieds en souriant, toujours sans parler. Au bout de deux heures de routes, ils sortirent de la voiture et pénétrèrent dans un immense bâtiment en brique. Louis regardait autour de lui et voyait beaucoup de personnes, plus particulièrement des adultes, faire des choses bizarres. Ils entrèrent dans un grand bureau ou au bout se trouvait un vieux monsieur. Décidément, Louis était condamné à n'entrer que dans des bureaux se vieux !

 

_\- Bonjours madame Tomlinson, bonjour Louis._

_\- Bonjour monsieur Payne._ dit Johanna

 

Le monsieur s'agenouilla devant Louis et lui sourit. Quant à Louis, il regarda autre part et serra un peu plus fort la main de Johanna. Ils s'assirent sur leur siège respectif et le docteur commença à parler.

 

_\- Alors Louis, sais-tu ce que je suis ?_

 

Louis secoua négativement la tête.

 

_\- Je suis psychologue pour les enfants, adolescents et adultes. C'est à dire j'écoute les gens parler de leurs problèmes et au fur et à mesure je les aides à aller mieux et reprendre une vie normal. Quel âge as-tu ?_

_\- Il a huit ans._ répondit Johanna.

_\- Tu es très jeune. S'il vous plaît madame, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'a votre fils._

_\- Depuis toujours, Louis est très renfermé, il n'aime pas la foule, il parle peu, il n'a aucun ami, il n'aime pas qu'on le touche sinon il cri, il à des difficultés à se concentré et quelques fois il peut devenir violent._

_\- Autre chose ?_ Johanna réfléchit un petit moment mais ne trouva rien d'autre à rajouter.

_\- Il est encore jeune mais déjà pour son âge il a énormément de symptômes._

_\- Que suspectez-vous ?_

_\- Pour le moment plusieurs choses mais ça peut ne rien être. J'aimerais parler seul à seul si vous voulez bien._

_\- Bien sur ! Je vais attendre dans la salle d'attente._

 

Johanna partit laissant Louis et le psy tout seul. Louis le regardait intrigué. Il était étrangement calme.

 

_\- Alors Louis je vais te poser deux questions et selon tes réponses, je vais voir si je vais t'en poser deux. D'accord ?_

 

Louis acquiesça.

 

_\- Comme tu es petit je ne vais pas te poser de questions trop compliquée. Veux-tu me parler ?_

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Il n'éprouvait aucune envie de ne pas lui parlait mais il ne voyait pas non plus l'utilité de lui parler

 

 _\- Me fais-tu confiance ?_ continua le psy

_\- Ça fait trois question._

 

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent pour former un grand sourire. La remarque du petit garçon voulait tout dire. Il lui fit faire plusieurs testes sur les ordinateurs et des exercices sur papiers. Au bout d'un moment, Louis en avait eu plus qu'assez et avait balancé les feuilles sur le sol et croisa les bras sur son petit torse. Le psychologue les ramassa et le regarda attentivement.

 

_\- Que regardes-tu ?_

 

Louis leva son regard et se mit à rougir légèrement.

 

_\- Euh.. Rien._

_\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, tu ne crains rien._

_\- Harry._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Je regarde Harry._

_\- Qui est-ce ?_

 

Louis regarda en direction du fameux Harry et rougit de plus belle. Le petit bouclé posa sa main sur la sienne et fit la moue. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas dire qui il était ? Il étaient pourtant meilleurs copains depuis les trois ans du châtain. Louis prit sa main et regarda une nouvelle fois le psy.

 

_\- C'est mon meilleur copain._

_\- Il est ici ?_

 

Louis acquiesça timidement et lui informa qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir car seul lui en était capable. Dix minutes plus tard, Louis attendait dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Harry. C'était au tour de Johanna de se trouver dans le bureau pour entendre le diagnostic. Au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposait et les larmes montaient de plus en plus.

 

_\- Madame, ça ne se soigne pas complètement mais il peut le contrôler grâce à un suivit psychologique._

_\- Je vois.. Mais vous en être sûr ?_

_\- Tous les symptôme ne sont pas tous là mais une grande partie oui, et il en a des gros pour son jeune âge._

_\- Donc il est.._

_\- Schizophrène._

 

*****

 

C'était le jour des douze ans de Louis, et celui-ci se trouvait enfermé par son gré dans sa chambre, assit par terre, jouant avec les doigts de son meilleur ami, Harry. Ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Quelques fois, la nuit, Harry venait dormir avec lui. Il n'y avait que pendant les cours qu'il n'apparaissait pas. Louis venait tout juste de fouiller dans les papiers de sa mère pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait et était tombé sur un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas bien.

 

_\- Harry, ça veut dire quoi schizophrène ?_

_\- Je sais pas.._

_\- Je suis fou c'est ça ?_

_\- Non ! Tu es juste différent._

 

Louis le regarda tristement. Pourquoi tout le monde lui disait ça ? Différent. Mais c'était quoi être différent ? Sortir de la norme ? Ne pas être comme tout le monde ? Mais Louis ne voulait pas décidément pas être comme ça. Il voulait être normal, se fondre dans la masse. Mais il savait que si il l'était, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Harry, et ça il ne le supportait pas. Harry était le seul ami qu'il possédait, c'était son confident, son meilleur ami. C'était grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas refais de crise depuis un mois, c'était grâce à lui qu'il souriait de temps en temps. Harry lui caressa la joue et se pencha pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les joues du châtain s'empourprèrent d'un coup et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une plus forte pression sur ses fines lèvres puis plus rien. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et se mit à sourire en voyant celui du bouclé. Harry était depuis peu ce que l'on pouvait appeler son amoureux.

 

*****

 

Seize ans. Qu'est-ce ? Certes c'est un âge mais c'est aussi une étape. A seize ans, il arrive pleins de choses. Les jeunes "traînent" entre eux, font des sorties, des soirées, ils ont leur première vrai "cuite", ils essayent les drogues, ils perdent leur virginité et c'est souvent à cet âge là qu'ils rencontre leur âme-sœur. Seize ans c'est l'âge bête, l'âge des nouvelles expériences. Seize ans est sûrement l'âge qu'on attend le plus. Mais pas pour un. Louis n'aimait pas avoir seize ans. Il avait toujours Harry, aucun ami. Personne ne s'occupait de lui. Il était devenu presque invisible. Seuls sa mère, Harry et son psy savait qu'il existait. Même pas ses sœurs ne faisaient attention à lui. Assit au bord de sa fenêtre une cigarette à la main, Louis regardait mes passant, en sueur à cause de la chaleur inhabituelle, passer devant chez lui. On était mercredi après-midi, sa mère travaillait, sa sœur Charlotte se trouvait chez son petit copain, Félicité révisait chez sa meilleure amie et les petites jumelles Daisy et Phoebe étaient chez leur père à l'autre bout de la ville. Il était seul, et il en profitait. Il était vêtu d'un simple boxer rouge et d'un débardeur noir moulant. Il trouvait la journée longue, sans fin. Harry n'était toujours pas apparut alors qu'il avait quartier libre. Louis poussa soupire et se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de whisky Jack Daniels dans le bar de la cuisine. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il passa dans celle de la plus grande de ses sœurs pour chercher un sachet bien en particulier qu'il savait qu'elle cachait. Quand il le trouva, il retourna s'asseoir à sa fenêtre et se roula un joint avec la marijuana de sa sœur. Il déboucha la bouteille et alluma son joint.

 

_\- A ta santé Louis !_

 

Il tira sur son joint puis bu une gorgée.

 

_\- Espèce de con._

_\- Oh mon Cœur ! C'est maintenant que tu te décides de venir ?_

_\- Ducon j'allais bien venir à un moment._

 

Harry lui prit le joint des mains et tira dessus à son tour juste avant de l'embrasser. N'étant qu'une hallucination, il ne pouvait strictement rien dire sur le comportement de Louis. Et pourtant il était plus réel que n'importe quelle personne sortie tout droit d'un esprit malade. Quelques fois, il sentait un cœur battre en lui et dans ces moments là, il devenait très flou voir presque invisible pour Louis. Un matin, Louis se trouvait assit devant le lycée sur de grandes marches. Il fumait comme à son habitude en attendant la sonnerie afin d'aller en cours. Un groupe de jeune s'approcha de lui et l'un d'eux s'assit à côté de lui.

 

 _\- Qu'est qu'tu veux Zayn ?_ demanda sèchement Louis

_\- T'as pas une clope à me dépanner ?_

_\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!_

_\- Bah non pourquoi ?_

 

Louis, exaspéré, écrasa sa cigarette au sol et se leva.

 

_\- Tu crois que je vais te passer gentiment une clope sans rien dire alors que t'es un salaud avec moi ?_

_\- Fais pas ta meuf c'est du passé !_

_\- A ouais c'est vrai que hier soir c'était il y a longtemps. Allez vas te faire._

 

Lorsque Louis commençait à partir, Zayn se leva et lui attrapa le bras brusquement pour l'emmener derrière le gymnase. Il le plaqua au mur et fronça les sourcils.

 

 _\- Non mais ça va pas !?_ cria Louis

 

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de Louis puis s'y détacha quelques secondes après les joues rougit. Louis était bouche-bée, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ou comment réagir. Le garçon qui s'amusait à le pousser à bout depuis leur enfance venait tout juste de l'embrasser. Zayn baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre embarrassé. Timidement, Louis tendit le bras et déposa sa main sur la joue du métisse. Il la lui caressa du bout des doigts et celui-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire. Lentement, il avança son visage et l'embrassa une seconde fois mais plus tendrement. Pour Louis, c'était une nouveauté, sentir de vrais lèvres douces, humides et chaudes sur les siennes. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent, jouèrent ensembles et leurs langues dansèrent entre elles. Les mains de Zayn se posèrent sur les hanches du châtain et les caressa. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent pour reprendre du souffle.

 

 _\- Je suis désolé._ souffla Zayn

_\- Ne le sois pas._

_\- Si. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais subir tout ce que je t'ai fais, tu ne le mérites pas._

_\- Tu avais tes raisons._

_\- Je te trouvais bizarre c'est tout.. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Louis lui adressa un petit sourire. Zayn n'avait pas tout à fait tord, il était bizarre._

_\- Tu.. Tu es magnifique quand tu souris._ affirma Zayn

 

Louis regarda sur le côté et baissa les yeux. Il poussa légèrement Zayn et passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé à son tour.

 

_\- Écoutes, Zayn. Jamais on ne pourra être ensemble.. Ta famille et tes amis te repousseront et en plus.. J'aime déjà quelqu'un._

_\- Comment il s'appelle ?_

_\- Harry._

 

*****

 

Johanna et Louis se trouvaient dans la voiture. Louis avait son casque sur les oreilles avec de la musique forte et regardait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui le coude contre la porte et le menton écrasé contre sa main. Quant à Johanna, elle essayait de se combattre contre l'envie de pleurer. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ses doigts se crispaient autour du volant, ses yeux et ses joues rouissaient, elle avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui était insupportable. Plus ils approchaient du point de destination, plus elle soufrait intérieurement. Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense demeure en pierres rouges. Johanna sortit, essuya le coin de son œil et regarda son fils sortir. Louis prit la sa main et la regarda soucieux.

 

_\- Tu pleures ?_

_\- Oui, Louis._

_\- Ne pleures pas maman, je ne veux plus que tu pleures par ma faute._

 

Soudainement elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lui embrassa à plusieurs reprise sa tempe. Louis n'était pas insensible et savait très bien où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Johanna se redressa et le regarda le plus tendrement possible.

 

_\- Je t'aime Lou, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui je sais. Je t'aime aussi maman.._

 

Elle sourit faiblement et embrassa son front. Louis ferma les yeux et la reprit dans ses bras.

 

_\- J'ai déjà fait toutes les démarches mon Ange, tu n'as juste à entrer et dire ton nom._

_\- Ne m'abandonnes pas.._

 

Une larme venait de quitter les yeux de Louis. Malgré tout, être séparé de sa mère était horrible, il ne voulait pas. Il lui expliqua qu'il fera un effort, qu'il prendra des médicaments, qu'il ira à toutes les séances de Liam Payne, son psychologue, mais ça ne marcha pas. Johanna ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser une seconde de plus dans le monde réel, l'enfermer dans cet hôpital psychiatrique était pour son bien car il était beaucoup trop fragile pour se livrer à lui même en dehors. Le quitter était une déchirure pour elle, mais le bien de son fils était des plus importants, elle devait le protéger et rester avec elle n'était pas quelque chose à faire pour qu'il réussisse à se développer et dompter ses démons.

 

_\- Mon Ange, je ne peux pas.._

 

Louis ne lui en voulait pas, il comprenait parfaitement. Ils se dirent au revoir puis Johanna partis définitivement. Louis s'assit sur le gravier et s'adossa contre sa grosse valise bleue foncée. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'invitant à rentrer dans l'établissement et découvrir se qui lui attendait. une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda à travers la fenêtre. A en voir le deuxième lit, une autre personne partageait sa chambre. Avec qui allait-il se retrouver ? Déjà il était certain d'être avec un garçon. Quelqu'un comme lui ? Un dépressif ? Un psychopathe ? Si c'était le cas, autant se suicider que de se faire tuer par un vrai malade mentale dans d'affreuse souffrance. En tout cas, il espérait que ça allait être quelqu'un de gentil et surtout pas trop bavard. Quand ce fut l'heure de diner, Louis partit en trainant du pied vers le réfectoire. Bien entendu, il ne connaissait personne. Si ça avait été le contraire, il aurait été le premier et surtout le plus surpris. Personne de son "entourage" n'avait l'air d'être atteint d'une maladie mentale, quoi qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Il prit un plateau gris et se servit. En allant s'asseoir à une table, une infirmière déposa un verre contenant plusieurs sortes de médicaments. Il partie s'asseoir, seul, à une table près de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Il avait besoin de voir le paysage pour moins se sentir enfermé ici.

 

_\- Tu devrais pas trop regarder dehors, tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose._

 

Louis tourna furtivement la tête vers son interlocuteur. il vit, debout devant lui, un jeune garçon certainement pas plus âgé que lui. Il était blond avec des yeux encore plus bleus et clairs que les siens. Il portait un pull blanc, on pouvait même apercevoir le col de son t-shirt bleu marine en dessous, et un jean beige. Louis trouvait cela curieux vu qu'ils étaient en été mais se demandait surtout si il n'avait pas trop chaud. Lui-même n'était vêtu d'un simple short en jean et d'un débardeur noir. L'inconnu vint prendre place en face de lui et commença à manger. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas très faim. L'arrivée ici lui avait tout simplement coupé l'appétit. Alors il le regarda manger. Il remarqua que le sourire du blond ne quittait jamais ses lèvres, même quand il mâchait avec panache la viande aussi dure que le carton. Il fut un peu dégoûté de la quantité massive que son collègue avalait sans difficulté et détourna du regard sentant que s'il continuer il allait vomir.

 

_\- Tu ne manges pas ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Je peux ?_

 

Louis lui tendis son assiette sans aucun regret. Allait-il devoir tous les jours manger ce genre de.. Chose ? En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger celui assit en face de lui. Il soupira. Long. Il trouvait déjà le temps beaucoup trop long. A la fin du "repas", tout le monde partit dans la salle commune, ils avaient encore une heure avant de rejoindre leur chambre.

 

_\- Je m'appelle Niall !_

_\- C'est bien._

 

Ils étaient tous les deux assit sur un canapé et ledit Niall fit une petite moue.

 

_\- T'es pas un bavard toi.._

_\- Mmh._

 

Niall, bien décidé à faire ami-ami avec lui, s'assit sur la petite table pour être en face de lui. Il ne savait pas comment le faire parler mais pour le moment il allait écouter.

 

_\- Dépression._

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait ni de quoi il parlait ni de qui il parlait.Et il espérait que ce n'était pas de lui.

 

 _\- Pardon ?_ fit Louis

_\- Moi, je suis là pour dépression._

 

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, il était si souriant. Et puis il se rappela de ce que son psy lui avait dit un jour, comme quoi les personnes qui se sentent le plus mal sont celle qui sourient le plus pour que personne ne puisse discerner leur peine. Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans leur chambre, qu'ils partageait, et Louis écoutait attentivement Niall. Il lui racontait son histoire, le raison de pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait connu ses parents et avait grandit dans une famille d'accueil et qu'à cause de ça, il avait été sujet de toutes sortes de moqueries à l'école. Sa dépression l'avait poussé à se mutiler les poignets puis les avants bras pour enfin continuer sur ses cuisses. Il en était venu au stade d'avoir des cicatrices sur presque toutes les parties de son corps. Louis ne savait quoi dire, et parler n'était pas son truc, ce qui n'aider pas. Niall se leva et retira son pull ainsi que son t-shirt dans le but de se mettre en pyjama. Louis découvrit des bandages sur ses avant bras mais ne dit rien. Il regarda son dos pâle et ses muscles bouger. Niall enfila son t-shirt à manche courte et retira son jean pour rester en boxer. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda Louis qui n'avait toujours pas décrocher son regard de lui.

 

_\- Tu devrais te mettre en pyj'._

 

Il s'exécuta et retira seulement son short et se mit sous ses couvertures. Il se sentait mal de n'avoir presque pas parler. Niall lui avait tout raconté sur sa vie, ou en tout raconté sur sa vie, ou en tout cas beaucoup de choses alors que lui pas du tout. Il ne lui avait même pas dit son prénom.

 

_\- Louis. Je m'appelle Louis et je suis schizophrène._

_\- Et bah enchanté Louis ! Et tu es le premier cas comme ça !_

 

*****

 

Le lendemain était une journée spéciale pour les consultations. Louis apprit qu'il avait le même psychologue que Niall mais il fut surtout surprit de voir que monsieur Payne travaillait dans cet établissement. Les deux jeunes garçons se trouvaient dans la salle commune à jouer aux échecs. Bien que Louis n'y comprenait rien aux règles, il réussit tout de même à gagner la premier partie. Ils se lassèrent assez vite alors Niall décida de lui expliquer à peu près chaque cas se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il désigna en premier une fille de leur âge.

 

_\- Bon elle c'est Amanda. J'ai jamais réellement comprit ce qu'elle a mais c'est apparemment une forme d'autisme. Il continua sur une autre jeune fille de seize ans aux cheveux bruns et ondulés._

_\- Elle était là un peu avant moi, elle a un retard mentale._

_\- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_\- Eleanor. Louis se leva et fit un pas en avant._

_\- Je la connais.. C'était ma voisine._

 

Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté. Elle était entrain de faire un dessin d'une maison et d'une famille heureuse. Elle leva le regard vers Louis et lui sourit. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et lui sourit à son tour.

 

_\- Salut ma puce._

_\- Loulou ! Regardes j'ai fais un dessin !_

_\- Il est magnifique._

 

Eleanor le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier. De loin, Niall ne comprenait pas la scène. Ils étaient sortit ensemble ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils s'appellent comme ça ? Et pourquoi Louis avait cet air inquiet sur le visage ? Il s'avança et tapota l'épaule du châtain.

 

_\- Louis, tu m'expliques ?_

 

Louis prit le bras du blond et les emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 

_\- Elle était très proche de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meurt d'une crise cardiaque. Ça l'a tellement traumatisé que son cerveau est resté bloqué. Pendant cinq ans elle n'a pas pu se développer. Je faisait son babysitteur quand sa mère sortait, c'est à dire presque tous les soirs. Des fois, elle venait chez moi dormir et ne pouvait quitter mes bras. J'étais la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance car elle savait que je n'allais rien lui faire de mal vu que j'étais avec Harry. C'était devenu ma petite protégée. Puis un jour, sa mère en eu marre de la voir chez elle donc elle l'a placé ici._

 

Niall fut choqué pur deux choses. La première était le fait que Louis n'ai jamais autant parlé d'un coup puis la seconde fut bien évidement l'histoire d'Eleanor. Tous ses mois enfermé ici à la voir agir comme un enfant et se moquer d'elle dans son dos alors que c'était sûrement la plus à plaindre. Il s'en voulait. Son sourire s'effaça directement et il la regarda au dessus de l'épaule de Louis. Ils retournèrent la voir et jouer avec elle. Elle s'endormit au bout d'un moment, la tête sur les genoux de Louis. Une infirmière appela Niall pour qu'il aille voir le psy.

 

*****

 

Liam prenait des notes. Il n'arrêtait pas d'écrire sur un petit morceau de papier à carreaux. Les phrases s'alignaient, des mots incompréhensibles apparaissaient, et pourtant, Niall n'avait toujours rien dit depuis le début de la séance, c'est à dire depuis dix minutes. Il l'observait. Au tout début, le fait que Liam fasse ça le stressait, mais il apprit à s'y habituer et trouvait ce geste passionnant. Liam releva la tête, posa son stylo et le regarda avec un sourire. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Niall était suivit par Liam. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un vrai consultation.

 

_\- Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Très bien, j'ai un ami._

_\- C'est vrai ? C'est formidable, comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_\- Louis !_

 

Liam se leva et vint se mettre accroupit devant Niall.

 

_\- D'accord, et bah j'espère que vous aller rester longtemps ami._

 

Niall baissa la tête et sourit faiblement. Certes il était content d'avoir enfin un ami, mais sa maison, ses parents, sa chambre, lui manquait énormément.

 

_\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.._

_\- Tu ne peux pas tu le sais bien.._

_\- Je sais mais seulement ce weekend au moins._

_\- Je vais en parler à la direction._

 

Niall lui sourit et se leva pour sortir tandis que Liam reprenait sa place sur son grand siège. Alors qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte, Niall jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers Liam.

 

_\- Je t'aime, papa._

_\- Je t'aime aussi._

 

*****

 

Dans la salle de bain commune, Louis était entrain de prendre un bain forcé après s'être reçut le contenu de l'assiette d'Eleanor, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que balancé sa purée dans tous les sens. Il était tout seul et s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Il ferma les yeux et appela Harry une centaine de fois en vain. A cause des médicaments qu'on lui donnait, il n'arrivait pus à faire apparaitre Harry, alors qu'il en avait besoin. A vrai dire, comme beaucoup de patient dans cet hôpital, il commençait petit à petit à devenir un légume et perdre la raison. Il avait toujours su qu'un malade ne devait pas se rendre dans ce genre d'endroit car son cas n'allait qu'empirer, mais il n'avait pu rien faire contre la volonté de sa mère, qui ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec l'être le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais connu : Harry. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres et il se redressa.

 

_\- Tu es venu !_

_\- Je suis plus fort que leurs traitements._

 

Louis l'embrassa et le prit dans ses bras. Il caressait ses boucles comme si elles étaient si fragile qu'un seul geste brusque pourrait les abimer. Harry releva la tête déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Le bouclé se mit entre les jambe de Louis et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se câliner et parler de choses et d'autres afin de passer le temps. Un infirmier, assez vieux, entra dans la salle de bain, le sortit et l'emmena dans la cuisine lui donner un gros supplément de pilules. Louis lui lança un regard noir mais les avala tout de même pour faire plaisir et surtout ne pas attirer de problèmes, il avait déjà eu sa dose. En retournant dans la salle commune, il fut prit d'un étrange tournis. Ses yeux étaient lourds, son cœur se serait dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal mais ne faisait aucun son pour ne pas attirer l'intention. Sa gorge lui brulait, il avait envie de vomir mais se retenait. Ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que ses bras. Il marcha difficilement jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches en se tenant aux murs pour l'aide à avancer. Il agrippa le lavabo de ses doigts devenu un mélange de blanc et violet et releva la tête pour voir son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui. Il vit ses yeux rouges, les vaisseaux avaient éclatés et le sang se rependait autour de la rétine. Ses odes bleus passaient lentement au noir. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à vomir une liqueur tout d'abord jaunâtre puis rouge. Du sang. Il vomissait du sang et il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait de l'intérieur. Comme si ses organes mouraient et se faisaient violemment enlever. Il essuya le coin de ses lèvres et se leva difficilement. Il était pâle. On pouvait apercevoir ses veines à travers son cou. Il retourna de là où il venait. Sa tête tournait encore énormément et tomba dans les pommes en plein milieu de la salle. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures, voir jours plus tard dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surement l'infirmerie. Il se surprit à sourire niaisement après avoir remarqué qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de son copain. Finalement, les médicament ne servait strictement à rien. Ou alors il était simplement de plus en plus malade. Oui, son état s'aggravait et c'était de loin dû au traitement qu'il suivait. Enfin c'est ce qu'il préférait croire. Il scruta les lieux. Il faisait assez sombre mais on pouvait facilement discerner tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être effrayant. Une multitude de médicaments se trouvaient sur des étagères, quelques seringues, etc. Du matériel médical tout bonnement.

 

_\- On est où Haz ?_

_\- Bébé.. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu ne saches._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Viens on va se balader, il ne te feront rien je te promets._

_\- Oh.. Comme tu veux !_

 

Les deux garçons se levèrent et partit, main dans la main, dans les couloirs lugubres de la clinique. Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant un petit moment puis Louis aperçut, assit par terre, Eleanor. Il lâcha la main de son petit ami et s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne levait pas la tête, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle restait à fixer le mur d'en face, sereine. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui demanda pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un couloir inutilisé. Elle ne répondit. Harry avait un air désolé mais n'avais pour autant bougé de sa place, loin d'eux à les regarder. Il voulait le lui dire mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. C'était quelque chose d'assez délicat à avouer, surtout si la personne n'a pu s'en apercevoir. Eleanor se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Louis était resté bouche-bée. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'ignorait et il trouvait cela intolérable. Si elle commençait par ne plus lui parler, Louis était sur qu'elle allait mal finir.

 

Dans une maison à cinquante kilomètres du centre, un homme était entrain de se battre au téléphone avec son responsable. Un autre homme, près de lui, essayait de le calmer en vain. Dans un autre ville, une femme pleurait dans son lit. Elle, était seule, personne n'était présent pour la réconforter. Entre ces deux maisons, une jeune femme se saoulait à en devenir malade dans un bar salle. Non loin de la deuxième maison, un jeune garçon se soulageait devant une vidéo porno se diffusant sur son ordinateur. Toutes ces personnes étaient perdues, seules ou presque, mais surtout impuissantes. Elles avaient le même lien douloureux a supporter. Toutes étaient reliées à cet hôpital. Toutes connaissaient au moins une personnes logeant dedans. Et toutes se sentaient responsable. Les hommes aux téléphones cherchaient désespéramment à récupérer leur fils. Pour la femme dans le lit, il était trop tard pour s'en occuper. Celle dans le bar ne savait plus comment sa fille se nommait et le jeune se torturait l'esprit pour ne pas rendre visite à son "ami".

 

*****

 

Quand un Homme perd un proche, il ressent un sentiment de vide, de culpabilité. Il a l'impression que tout est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas été assez présent et qu'il ne lui a pas dit tout ce qu'il aurait dû lui avouer. Quand un enfant perd un parent, un part de lui meurt d'un coup. Il s'en veut de lui avoir mal parlé à certains moments, à ne pas lui avoir assez dit qu'il l'aimait, de l'avoir désobéi. Il a peur et se sent étrangement seul. Il ne se remet jamais réellement de cette mort. Quand un parent perd son enfant, tout ceci se ressent. En vérité, l'adulte est tout simplement mort. La mort de son enfant symbolise la fin de l'humanité, la fin de la famille. Ne plus avoir d'enfant est le pire sentiment qu'il puisse exister. Et malheureusement beaucoup de famille l'ont ressentit. Suite à cet incident, beaucoup les suivent vers le chemin de la mort. Voici ce que ressentait exactement Johanna lorsqu'elle apprit au téléphone que son fils, Louis, était décédé suite à une overdose de médicament. Une enquête avait été faite dans l'hôpital pour savoir comment il avait pu se les produire et les commissaires découvrit qu'un des infirmiers avait un casier et tuait des pauvres patients depuis des années.

 

Pour le cas de Niall, les choses ne s'étaient guerre arrangées. Josh et Liam, ses parents, n'avaient réussit à convaincre le directeur à le récupérer et le blond avait refait une tentative de suicide et de fuite suite à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et à la mort de son seul ami, Louis. La seule personne qui s'en tirait assez bien était Eleanor. Celle-ci avait fait des progrès mais n'avait toujours pas comprit pourquoi tout le monde était agité dans l'hôpital. Harry aussi, était heureux. Il avait définitivement son amour à ses côté sans plus personne pour les séparer. Louis avait apprit en même temps que sa mère pour sa mort. au début, ça lui avait fait un choc, mais il s'était habitué à la froideur de ses mains et aux non battement de son cœur. Tous les soirs, les deux garçons s'allongeait dans l'herbe et regardaient les étoiles scintiller, bras dans les bras, en attendant leur tour.

 

*****

 

Quand on parle de démons, tout de suite les gens leurs assimilent une image terrifiante, une sorte de bête rouge a corne de buffles sur le haut de crâne. Mais ils sont tord. Un démon peut être beau, attirant, et même gentil. Il peut avoir une forme humaine et être près d'un être cher pour lui. Quelques fois, le démon porte un prénom ou peut être ignoré tout simplement. Mais certaines personnes choisissent de se lier à eux et d'en devenir indépendant. Comme Louis. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la première fois où Harry lui était apparut, il ne voulu le quitter. Il était tombé sous son charme bien avant de connaitre la signification de ce mot. Harry avait été son premier amour et son dernier pour l'éternité.


End file.
